La chapelle des Lannister
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Margaery Tyrell va bientôt se marier avec le jeune roi Joffrey Baratheon ( complet)


**Titre :** La chapelle des Lannister

**Le ships** : Margaery Tyrell / Joffrey Baratheon

_**Le mot aléatoire était **_: Chapelle.

**Rating **: T

**Genre de texte** : OS / Complet

**Objectif** : 800 mots

**Auteur** : oOoPlumeStilinskioOo

**Note **: bonjour, j'écris sur le couple **" Margaery / Joffrey" **pour le mot : **Chapelle**. Comme d'habitude, merci à vous de me suivre et vos favs vos follows. Merci, à Almayen pour la correction. Comme d'habitude, j'écris pour le plaisir, mais une review ça donne toujours le sourire et cela est gratuit ! :) Rien n'est à moi dans cet univers, ce qui est dommage...

* * *

La cadette des Tyrell était la nouvelle reine de Port-réal car elle allait bientôt épouser le roi Joffrey Baratheon dans quelques jours. L'aîné des enfants de Cersei était totalement différent avec elle. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait avec Sansa. Il n'avait plus un air sadique, et son expression était moins glaciale envers la famille Tyrell. La jeune femme attendait sagement le roi auprès de sa mère qui la regardait avec hostilité car elle lui volait son enfant préféré ; _Joffrey._ Cersei ne voulait pas que Margaery devienne la nouvelle épouse de son précieux fils, mais son père en avait décidé autrement depuis son retour au pays. Comme Joffrey allait se marier avec une Tyrell, Tyrion allait épouser Sansa qu'elle le veuille ou non. Il ne pouvait pas défier son paternel sur le débat du mariage. Cependant, le nain avait juste de l'affection fraternelle envers la rousse Stark et la louve aussi.

La future Baratheon regardait sa belle-mère du coin de l'œil et elle avait un sourire exécrable sur le coin des lèvres, diabolique. La reine des lions plissait ses yeux et elle marchait à côté de Margaery qui lui souriait faussement pendant leur promenade dans les couloirs du château. Elles n'étaient pas proches pour autant, néanmoins Cersei faisait des efforts pour son fils adoré. Sa belle-fille avait déjà choisi le prénom de ses futurs enfants et cela avait froissé la reine qui ne répliquait pas devant l'arrivée de Joffrey. Le petit blond se mit en face de sa future épouse et l'embrassa en pleine bouche en face de sa mère qui rougit de colère. La blonde ne quitta pas les lieux pour autant et Joffrey caressa tendrement la joue droite de Margaery qui lui sourit, chaleureusement.

—Vous m'avez manqué ma chère Tyrell.

—Merci, vous aussi mon roi. Cersei ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

—Rien, je vais bien. Mentit-elle, Joffrey il faut que nous parlions en privé…

—Non, mère. répondit-il avec un air froid. Aujourd'hui je vais rester avec ma future épouse, n'est-ce pas ? Madame ?

—Si, mon roi. lança-t-elle, en souriant.

Furieuse, Cersei gifla Joffrey qui gémit de douleur. La reine partit en marmonnant jusqu'à sa chambre. Son fils jura dans le couloir avec sa nouvelle reine qui défendit sa belle-mère, souriante et manipulatrice.

—Mon roi, c'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme tel.

—C'est cela ! grommela-t-il en bougeant comme un enfant, je la déteste !

—Je vole son enfant, c'est normale que votre mère me haïsse, majesté…

—Ce n'est pas une raison ! Je vous aime contrairement à Sansa.

—Moi aussi, je vous aime mon futur lion. De plus, on va se marier dans quelques jours et votre mère ne pourra pas s'interposer entre nous. commenta-t-elle.

—J'ai hâte, ma reine. Faisons-nous l'amour ce soir ? proposa Joffrey, sensuellement.

—Oui, avec plaisir mon jeune lion. répondit-elle, en souriant.

Sur ces mots, la Tyrell embrassa finement les lèvres fines du jeune roi et ce dernier répondit à son baiser en mettant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Ser Clegane observa la scène et suivit la reine qui l'attendait au bout du couloir, désemparée et attristée. Maintenant que Clegane avait rejoint sa reine, les ados se retrouvaient enfin seuls dans les couloirs de l'édifice. Leurs langues se mélangeaient et la brune détenait un goût sucré dans sa bouche. C'était comme si elle avait mangé du raisin avec du kiwi avant leurs rencontres de la journée. Joffrey avait eu une légère érection face à ce baiser intense, mais il pouvait attendre jusqu'au soir.

Cersei de son côté faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre tandis que son frère la rassurait avec ses paroles, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Jaime approcha sa jumelle et lui faisait des baisers sensuels derrière sa nuque et elle s'était rétractée afin qu'ils ne couchent pas ensemble. Néanmoins, les pulsions étaient trop fortes pour eux et le blond déchira violemment la robe de sa cadette en deux. Sensuellement, il lui caressait le sein gauche pendant qu'elle déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes...

La lionne gémissait de plaisir avec son amant.

Quelques jours plus tard, le mariage avait eu lieu et tout le peuple était invité à la cérémonie du jeune lion. Le prête des Sept lisait le serment et la jeune Tyrell avait les yeux brillants devant son bien-aimé : le jeune roi Baratheon qui lui mettait la bague au doigt et Margaery faisait la même chose à son tour. La cérémonie se termina bien pour le jeune couple et Cersei était de meilleure humeur depuis qu'elle avait couché avec son jumeau. Des pétales de roses tombaient sur les jeunes mariés de Port-Réal...

Les applaudissement résonnaient dans les échos et Joffrey embrassait sa femme à l'abri des regards... Les jeunes mariés avaient fait aussi allégeance aux nouveaux dieux, les Sept, car les anciens dieux n'étaient plus de ce monde selon le grand Septon qui avait manipulé le jeune roi et sa nouvelle épouse...

* * *

**Fin**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
